fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Spirit
Celestial Spirits are magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit plane. Mages, called Celestial Spirit mages, are able to summon spirits by opening their gates through the use of keys. These keys are separated into two classes: the more common silver keys and the rarer gold keys. All Celestial Spirits are named after a different constellation. Contracts, rules and abilities When spirit mages receive a key and open the gate for the first time they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit which consists of asking the spirit the days in which they can be summoned.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 4, page 11. This rather simple contract (much to the shock of Natsu and Happy) forms a bond between the Spirit and summoner that is taken extremely seriously. However, under exceptional circumstances, such as during the heat of battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later.Fairy Tail manga, chapter 62, page 15. The spirits must abide by certain rules, enforced but not set by the Celestial Spirit King. So far the only known rule is that a spirit may not under any circumstances, whether directly or indirectly, kill a human.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 74, page 12. All spirits have a different ability that makes them completely unique (Aquarius can control water, Lyra can sing and Crux knows a lot about about other spirits). Most silver keys are not known for their combat abilities, however a few can fight, for example, Caelum. So far every seen gold key, on the other hand, can fight in some shape or form with some more combat potent than others for example Lucy states when summoning Aquarius that she is the most powerful spirit she has in the Oración Seis arc, but she can only be used in areas with water. Celestial world All Celestial Spirits spend their time in the Celestial Spirit world when not called through by their summoners. Being in the world seems to have some sort of rejuvenating effect on the spirits, restoring their health after being in the human world which, over long periods of time, can potentially kill the spirit. Celestial Spirits Celestial Spirit King The Celestial Spirit King who rules all of the spirit world and enforces the rules among all the spirits. He is the most powerful of all the spirits although it is unknown if he gives out his key to humans or even if he has one. Gold Keys Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac". According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. Aquarius *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Water Bearer" Aquarius is in the form of a mermaid carrying a jug of water. Aquarius is one of Lucy's most powerful spirits, but also the hardest to control. Taurus *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Bull" Taurus is a minotaur with black and white splotched skin, with a nose ring and black speedo's with a belt. Taurus' preferred weapon is a giant two-bladed axe with Taurus' strength it becomes a deadly weapon. Cancer *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Crab" Cancer has a weird crab-claw hairstyle with six crab legs coming out of his back, he also has black sunglasses. Virgo *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia, Duke Everlue (formerly) "The Virgin" Virgo has a normal black and white maid outfit, with chained shacles around her wrist. She is extremely obedient and loyal to whoever her master may be; she will even change her appearance to suit her masters wishes and says "will you punish me" after she is told to do something. Centaurus *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Centaur" Centaurus is a man wearing a horse costume much to Lucy's surprise with a great skill in archery. Leo *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia, Karen Lilica (formerly) "The Lion" Leo has his hair in the form of a lion's mane. Leo the Lion is later found to be Loke, and joined Lucy after she helped him return to the spirit world. Loke seems to be able to sense when Lucy is in danger and come to her rescue even without the keys or being called. Leo uses Regulus, a form of light magic, Loke is also able to use Regulus, but because of his weakened state, he could only channel it through his magic quartz ring. Aries *Summoner: Angel, Karen Lilica (formerly) "The Ram" Aries is a timid female. She has horns at the top of her head much like a ram. She has white and fluffy clothes, like a sheep. Scorpio *Summoner: Angel "The Scorpion" Scorpio is a rough man with a large gun. Not much is known about his abilities as of yet but he is Aquarius's boyfriend. Apparently the two have a happy relationship with each other. Gemini *Summoner: Angel Two little spirit twins named "Gemi" and "Mini" that can transform into anyone perfectly. Silver Keys Crux *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Southern Cross" Crux a human like cross, with a moustache and cross shaped nose. Horologium *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Clock" Horologium is a large grandfather clock. Horologium has combat and non-combat uses. Examples of non-combat uses are shelter from snow and other climates or transport, while combat examples of Horologium would be defense hardening by hiding inside of him. Lucy always uses Horologium for shelter and when she talks, Horologium would repeat her words then end with "she says" after each sentence. Lyra *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Lyre" Lyra wears a bonnet and dress. She also has wings on her back, she has the ability to sing beautiful songs, she mostly sings about emotions, but she does take requests. Lucy mostly uses her for musical theater's or competitions. Nikora *Summoner: Lucy Heartfilia "The Canis Minor" Nikora (or Plue, which Lucy named) is a cute, yet small creature. Nikora hardly takes up magic power when summoned stated by Lucy. Caelum *Summoner: Angel "The Chisel", it appears as more of an item than a being which takes three different forms to attack. Trivia * Lucy has said there is a "Draco" Celestial Spirit after Natsu stated he wanted a dragon one. References